Gallagher Girls In Paris
by GallagherGirlFoEva
Summary: The Guys go to Gallagher to get the Girls.The Gang goes to Paris with Abby and Mr. Solomon and some weird stuff happens. I just wanna say now that Ally Carter owns the characters except James


**CHAPTER 1**

**CPOV**

My clock said 2:00 but my spy clock is screaming at me GET UP! At least I thought. I woke up to the face of my bestest friends in the WORLD. Yes, I woke up to the face of Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry. When I opened my eyes I was startled to the screaming of Bex saying were going to Paris. With the Blackthorne Boys. Wait, did I hear that right. Paris. The city of love. With the BLACKTHORNE BOYS! "WHAT! WERE GOING TO PARIS WITH ZACH, GRANT, JONAS, AND JAMES!" I practically yelled. "YES!" "Wait we didn't say anything about Zach, Grant, Jonas, or James." Bex said suspiciously.**(A.N. James is the boys new roomate) **"Yea, but with Blackthorne Boys there is always a Zach, Grant, Jonas, and James granted to come." I replied. Bex agreed."Now, get OUT of bed and pack we leave in 3 hours!" Liz screamed."WHAT! WERE LEAVING THREE HOURS AND YOUR WAKING ME KNOW!" I yelled. "Calm down I already packed your bag. It's full of Macey-approved outfits" Macey stated calmly. Next thing we heard was a knock on the door and the four guys walked the next thing I knew I was listening to the three words "Hey Gallagher Girl.".

**ZPOV**

All I knew was I was going to Paris with my Gallagher Girl and honestly, that was all that mattered. But being a spy I knew that there was more. So Grant, Jonas, James and I climbed into the helicopter and flew to the Mansion the girls were at. " I can't believe were going to PARIS with Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie!" Grant yelled stepping into the helicopter." Yea, me and my Lizzie." Jonas said. "Oooooh, Zach being quiet, I bet he's thinking about Cammie." James whispered. "Shut up James." I told him rolling my eyes. "Don't deny it Zach, she's hot, but not as hot as Bex." Grant said. Next thing I heard was Abby saying "Stop treating those girls including my niece like there toys." "Zach" Grant said. "WHAT! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EXCEPT SHUT UP JAMES." I yelled. Then there was a huge jolt an landing. Next thing I knew I was on top of the Gallagher Mansion and running down the stairs, knocking on the door and saying "Hey Gallagher Girl.".

**CHAPTER 2**

**CPOV**

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Zach was HERE! I mean sure my friends did tell me he was coming and everything but he was HERE! But, before I could stop myself, I was running towards him and throwing myself into his arms. Wow, I've hugged him MANY times but he seemed stronger in a way unexplainable. Then ABBY walked in and we immidiately broke apart. Of course I didn't want to but I mean she's my Aunt and I mean Awkward! "So you two a couple yet." she asked. "What kind of question is that!" I thought. "Umm... Zach" I said nervously. "Umm... She's your Aunt so depending on the answer she'd probabaly go easier on you." He said. "Great way to leave me on the spot like that." I thought."Umm... I guess you could say that." I said. I mean I didn't know how to reply I mean what guy in there right mind would kiss a girl and then not contact her for a whole summer. But, then again Zach isn't a regular guy, he's a spy.

Mr. Solomon walks in ruining my dreaming and says,"C'mon you guys we've got a plane to catch." Don't me wrong I love Mr. Solomon and all but sometimes I think he does stuff like that on purpose. I grab my bag and Zach puts his arm around my shoulder and walks with me to the limo. Wait, LIMO! "WOAH..." I say in amazment." "Zach..." I said trailing off. "Yea?" he said. I turned around and stared into his emerald green eyes and knew I love him. "Cammie..."he said waving a hand in front of my face. I blushed. He pulled me in and kissed me in front of EVERYONE! But I still enjoyed it. He pulled away and smirked. Ugh, not the smirk! We all got in the car and drove exactly 30 minutes and 42 seconds before veering a very hard right turn and then speeding up to a speed I am positive was over the speed limit. Then we just pulled up to the airport."WHAT WAS THAT!" Bex exclaimed. I looked at Mr. Solomon then Abby even Zach because he has a record for knowing more that I did." Security Protcol" Mr. Solomon said. I mumbled under my breath. Zach gave a comforting hug. "I love him" I thought to myself. That was when I saw the running hooded figures.

**ZPOV**

We all saw the hooded figures running and all I could do was protect Cammie. The only person I am positive I love with my whole heart. I looked down at Cammie to see the most terrifying look in her eyes. I hugged her harder and saw the CoC getting closer. "I won't let them take you" I whispered to her. "I love you" I said " I love you too, Zach." She said. That's when she fainted in my arms. "Shit" I said " Zach and Bex take her into the limo." Mr. Solomon said frightendly. We grabbed her and dragged her into the limo guarding it. So that left Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, James, Abby, and to fight 7 CoC people. This should end well.

**Abby's POV**

All I could do was fight. Five spies-in-training and two "professionals". I pulled Zach and Bex to the side and told them "Keep her safe." and ran.

**CPOV**

I woke up to the face of Macey, Liz, Bex, Mr. Solomon, Abby, and Zach. Zach. All I could say was "What happened" and reached for Zach's face. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. "When you saw the Circle coming you fainted. We were all really scared so Bex and I brought you into the limo and called for back-up." He answered my unasked question by saying "you were out for two days." I turned to Bex and she nodded. We were in Paris though so I said, "Well, we are in Paris and siting around doing nothing, LET'S GO!"

**ZPOV**

Seeing Cammie wake up was SOO relieving. She reached for me so I kissed her lightly. Then she was getting out of bed and going to the door. We all started for the hotel as normal citizens. We had to share rooms but it wasn't that bad. I was Me, Cammie, Bex, and Grant in one room and Liz, Jonas, Macey, and James in another. So Abby and Mr. Solomon had a room togehter.**(A.N. I know what you thinking but no, there not married. Yet:))** So Cammie and I went in our room it was huge and had two KING sized beds. We just looked at each other. We weren't THAT close! I think. She just kissed me. That's all we could do. Until Bex and Grant walked in laughing. Then we sadly once again broke apart. She blushed. "She is so cute when she blushes."I thought to myself. "Squirt, can I talk to you" Abby asked through the door. I could see fear in her eyes."Ok" she said.

**CPOV**

When Abby called me, I seriously freaked out."Ok" I said. I nervously walked to the door and into Abby and Mr. Solomon's room." What's up." I asked. " I was gonna' ask you the same thing. About Zach. I walked in and saw you to kissing and as you Aunt I am worried." "Abby I'm seventeen, I can make right decisions. Most of the time." "Ok but all I'm saying is Be Careful ok?" "Ok" I said. I walked back into the room and Bex immidiately grabbed me and brought me into the hall. " So Zach huh" she said. " So Grant huh" I said in the same tone and we both started laughing. We walked in laughing. The guys just stared at us like we were crazy making us laugh even harder. I fell to the ground and couldn't catch my breath. They had to pick me up and sit me on the bed. I must have laughed really loudly because everyone came in with a puzzled look on their faces which only made me laugh harder. I must have passed out from shortness of breath or something along the lines of that. "So what's our mission?" I asked. I swear I saw the teacher in Mr. Solomon AND Aunt Abby pop up almost immidiately. " Here are your folders" Mr. Solomon said. I grabbed my folder and it read...

Cameron Ann Morgan

Name: Amanda Mason

Hobbies: Hanging with her friends and picking on her little sister, Kasey

I looked around hoping to find see who "Kasey" is. Liz was smiling and waving at me. "Not Liz! I can't pick on her!" I said as Bex took my folder. "It's ok Cam. I know you won't mean it." She said. "Love ya Lizzie" I said.


End file.
